


Свое зеленое

by WTF_Brucky_2018, Xlamushka



Series: WTF Brucky 2018. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brucky_2018/pseuds/WTF_Brucky_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka





	Свое зеленое

Баки несколько дней просиживает за планшетом. В общем-то ничего необычного в этом нет, только на этот раз он сидит с какими-то расчетами. За помощью к Джарвису не обращается, да и от Брюса норовит прикрыть экран. И вот это-то уже странно, до сих пор они ничего друг от друга не прятали. Брюс не досадует, в любых отношениях каждому нужно личное пространство, скорее, он заинтригован. Баки хранит молчание.

Через некоторое время случай с планшетом Брюс почти забывает, зато оказывается, что у Баки какие-то дела с Наташей. Они не шушукаются в коридорах, не обмениваются знаками, просто несколько раз исчезают из поля зрения одновременно, что трудно счесть случайным совпадением. Их совместные отлучки коротки — не повод для ревности. Брюс знает, как Баки относится к удовольствиям, будь то чашка кофе, приятная мелодия или прикосновения. Особенно прикосновения. 

Баки чего-то ждет, справляется у Стива о предстоящих операциях и очевидно доволен, что в планах ничего серьезного нет. Брюс уже обдумывает некоторые нечестные способы добычи информации, когда, вернувшись из лаборатории домой, находит на журнальном столике прозрачный пакет, криво перевязанный тонкой мятой ленточкой. Баки появляется за его спиной с большим листом яркой упаковочной бумаги, но перепаковывать сюрприз очевидно поздно, так что он опускает лист на диван, словно именно для этого сюда и нес.

— Это подарок? Кому? 

— Подарок, — Баки кажется немного смущенным. — Тебе, но не только.

— А кому еще? 

— Халку. Точнее, вам обоим.

В пакете штаны из плотного, незнакомого ни на вид, ни на ощупь темно-серого трикотажа. Брюс разглядывает их с любопытством, на вид ничего примечательного. И тут Баки берет их за пояс и растягивает, разводя руки на всю ширину. Штаны выдерживают, а потом принимают прежнюю форму без всякого ущерба.

— Эти выдержат.

— Так ты для них нагрузку рассчитывал?

— Коэффициент растяжимости. Сложно было производителя найти, Наташа заказала в бывшем Союзе там, где для космонавтов шьют. Ткань еще и огнеупорная.

— В Старк Индастриз, наверное, могли бы сделать…

— Наверное. Могли. И давно. Но Старка в прошлый раз это только развлекло.

— Мне никогда не дадут об этом забыть?

Брюс со смехом и стоном прикрывает глаза ладонью. «Прошлый раз» — это когда после очередного спасения мира таблоиды наводнили фотографии Халка в лопнувших на самом интересном месте брюках.

— Я дюжину сразу заказал, никаких больше «раз». 

Баки обнимает Брюса, ладони сами спускаются вниз, будто прикрывая от посторонних глаз то самое «интересное», оказавшееся пару месяцев назад на обозрении толпы. Он никому больше не позволит любоваться на то, что считает своим. Даже когда это «свое» зеленого цвета.


End file.
